1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for drying various articles such as towels, swim suits and apparel. More particularly, this invention relates to a drying device in the form of a rack. Racks are known having single or multiple rungs on which various articles are hung so that they can be air dried. In many instances, the rungs are not spaced apart far enough so that the drying air cannot pass between the articles which impedes or prolongs the drying process which under certain circumstances can result in mold and/or mildew developing on the articles which, of course, is highly undesirable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,295,736 describes a foldable rack having an excessive number of pivotal and slidable members. As its title suggest, it is a foldable device for storage when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,346 is a foldable rack which has not been designated as a drying rack at all but as a support for articles to be placed thereon and hung on an edge of a washing machine. It is also a foldable device and can be collapsed into a substantially flat configuration.